gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan Gatling Gun
The Vulcan Gatling Gun, also known as the Vulcan Cannon, was a Coalition of Ordered Governments heavy weapon that was in humanity's struggle against the Locust Horde and the all-consuming Lambent Swarm. Despite its large size, weight and the fact that it required two coordinated personnel to be used effectively, there was no doubting the Vulcan's amazing firepower, which was capable of reducing a Locust Boomer to a pile of meaty chunks in the blink of an eye. History Lambent Pandemic The Vulcan was used by the former remnants of the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the defense of Anvil Gate. Marcus Fenix, with the help of Victor Hoffman, used the weapon to mince through the invading Locust. Intending to attain fuel for a submarine, Delta Squad left for Mercy, taking with them several Vulcan Cannons. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago both used one to defend the fuel tanker, driven by Dizzy Wallin, from marauding Locust who attacked them on the road. They proceeded to carve through waves of Drones, Reavers and Corpsers. Later, while in Mercy, a Stranded man offered Delta Squad his Vulcan to defend themselves from a horde of Lambent Formers. Dozens of the Lambent were vaporized by the cannon, allowing Delta to carry on with their mission. Functionality and Damon Baird using the Vulcan on Centennial Bridge.|250px]] Combat Statistics The Vulcan was one of the largest man-portable weapons in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army, requiring two people to use it to its fullest potential. One person acted as the weapon's operator, aiming and firing the weapon, whilst the other carried and operated the ammunition canister, keeping the weapon fed with fresh ammunition. In an emergency, the weapon could be operated by one person, but it lacked sustained fire capabilities like this, since the user would need to manually load more ammo into the breech after every barrage of ammunition. Statistically, the Vulcan Cannon has a profile similar to the Mulcher (except that it required two people) and was several orders of magnitude more powerful. The sheer fire rate of the Vulcan was such that it can tear even the toughest of foes apart in seconds, spraying down a hail of ammunition so thick that accuracy is virtually rendered an afterthought. It was an excellent weapon, both for suppression and sweeping large areas, and it particularly shined when facing down large numbers of foes at once. Like the Mulcher and Chain Gun, it had a short spin-up and spin down time before its firepower could be brought to bear - unlike the aforementioned, however, the Vulcan couldn't overheat. Despite the fact that the Vulcan was bigger than the Mulcher, it was actually less bulky; devoting the ammunition canister to its own, self-contained unit means that the operator of a Vulcan was slightly more mobile than a Mulcher operator, though they lack the ability to duck behind cover. The main drawback of the Vulcan Cannon was, along with its need for two people to operate it for it to be used to maximum effect, was its voracious appetite for ammunition; it burnt off its ammo supply extremely quickly, which all but necessitated a two-man crew to operate it for sustained fire. Multiplayer Gears of War 3 The Vulcan Cannon is available in Horde Mode as a bonus wave reward. It will be used against you (to devastating effect) in Beast Mode, in the final wave by the Onyx Guard in the defense of Chairman Richard Prescott The only way to attain it in standard multiplayer is by completing the easter egg on Bullet Marsh, where you have to collect all three pieces of RAAM's serrated blade and later interact with it. Upon doing so, you will receive a Vulcan (without the ammo box) which could be used manually and on the move without a second player. You will still receive the consequences of reduced movement speed and the inability to mount or take cover, nevertheless, it can be used to the upmost potent effects in Horde. Gears of War: Judgment Behind the Scenes *The Vulcan Cannon made its first appearance in Gears of War 3. *In Gears of War: Judgement the ammo box for the Vulcan was removed, meaning that it shouldn't even be able to fire, but somehow it does. It is possible that an implied internal ammo supply exists, but even at that the Vulcan would have far less ammo. *The Vulcan is one of the few weapons in the series that doesn't have its own unique execution. Instead uses the COG face punch execution. *Very similar to the GAU-8 Avenger. References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Category:Gears of War 3 weapons Category:Gears of War: Judgment weapons